emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7871 (7th July 2017)
Plot Lawrence asks Lachlan if he's decided what to do. Lachlan worries what Tim will do next and considers going to the police, but that's the last thing Lawrence wants as everything will come out then. Lachlan agrees to keep quiet when Lawrence says he'll call someone to sort Tim out. Bernice has organised for the church choir to sing outside the Take A Vow to help Frank win back Megan. Frank pleads his case and Megan appears to give him another chance but as they hug, Megan knees Frank in his privates. Emma checks up on Arthur and reveals she knows about the bed wetting. Charity and Aaron video call Chas and Liv. Debbie suggests Charity visits Chas and she reluctantly agrees to run the pub whilst her mother is away. Victoria mentions to Robert that Rebecca has been buying lots of things for the baby. Aaron suggests Robert should be chipping in so Robert hands Victoria some cash. Robert wants to spend the afternoon with Aaron but Aaron slopes off saying he has things to do at the scrapyard. Laurel reminds Arthur he can talk to her and they agree to forget about the bed wetting. Laurel expresses her worries to Lydia about the way she's handled the situation. Lydia gives Laurel a herbal sleeping remedy and insists she get some rest. Tim appears at Home Farm. Tim states he isn't there to fight but locks the door so they aren't disturbed. Tim claims he was going back to save Lawrence as he was ashamed of what he did and refuses to leave until he and Lawrence talk things through. He gives back the £20,000 Lawrence tried to pay him off with, adamant Lawrence can't buy his way out of this. Megan worries she overreacted earlier. Frank brings her a large bunch of flowers but it doesn't help him win Megan back. Lawrence protests he did what he did to protect his family, but that doesn't wash with Tim who reveals John was stitched up so well that even his own mother believed he was a criminal. Tim grabs Lawrence by the lapels and shouts that he wants Lawrence to feel somewhat his brother must've felt. Arthur comes downstairs to find Laurel passed out on the couch. When he can't wake her, he panics and calls for an ambulance - fearing his mother is dead. Arthur manages to wake Laurel just as the ambulance arrives. Bob - just back from Canada - worries when he sees paramedics heading into Mulberry Cottage and goes over. David isn't pleased to learn Eric is considering getting a shotgun. Laurel apologises to the paramedics and is confused when Arthur mentions that she's been ill. Tim reminds Lawrence that Chrissie is the only family he has left. Lawrence orders Tim to stay away but Tim believes she should know the truth. Lawrence suggests if Tim really cares for Chrissie, he should walk away and leave her to get on with her life. Bob talks to Arthur in the Pirate Ship. Arthur reveals Emma told him his mum could die. Bob thinks Arthur must've got the wrong end of the stick. Arthur heads back inside and apologises to Laurel for calling the ambulance and Laurel reassures him she isn't ill. Bob tells Laurel about Arthur's claims, suggesting he got the wrong end of the stick but Arthur insists he didn't. Arthur retreats upstairs after letting slip that he did a terrible thing but Emma wouldn't let him tell anyone. Lawrence tells Lachlan that he managed to persuade Tim to draw a line under everything and forget the past. Robert wants to take Aaron out for dinner but moody Aaron remarks that Robert should be saving money with a baby on the way. Bob and Emma discuss Arthur and Emma. Laurel thinks Arthur really is telling the truth but neither she nor Bob can understand why Emma would tell Arthur she's dying. Cast Regular cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, office and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and yard *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *David's Shop - Shop floor *Main Street *Pirate Ship *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,540,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes